Troll Village
Troll Village is the home of the Trolls. It was created by King Peppy. About Troll Village is a village mostly inhabited by a tribe of Trolls called the Pop trolls and was established in the middle of a forest. The forest serves to hide the Trolls from the Bergens. The location is their second home as they abandoned the Troll Tree 20 years prior to the events of Trolls. The forest is quite some way from Bergen Town, but reachable within a day or two of walking even by Troll standards. The village has the 3 basics of the populations needs; fresh air, clean water and sweet acoustics. Buildings Pods thumb|right|Pop Troll "pods" The village consists of mostly Troll buildings called "pods" which are build by the Pop Trolls out of their hair, which makes the Pods biodegradable. They resemble tree decorations such as Christmas tree ornaments. The average Pod consists of a bed, table and basic decorations like photographs. Trolls typically don't seem to have many possessions in their home and all essentials are stored in their hair. The Pop Trolls collectively mostly live here, save Branch. Branch's Survival Bunker thumb|right|Branch entering his bunker, storage levels can be seen. Branch lives outside of the village in his Bunker but within reach of the village itself. It is camouflaged to keep him safe. The bunker was established 10 years prior to Trolls. The bunker originally had 10 or 11 years worth of supplies to keep Branch safe, and consists of lots of storage room for food and other essentials. It is designed so the entrance leads to an initial hole, that doesn't look too deep. Upon pulling a leaver it leads to a much deeper hole with a number of levels each with various supplies. Branch generally lives in the lowest part of the bunker. The Party Shop Sky Toronto's shop is built like a factory. It supplies the entire village with their party supplies including fireworks, decorations, wrapping paper, invitations and card, party games, food. The factory is not operational during the night, but it constantly working to keep up with demand during the day. The Trolls working there love their jobs and work hard coming up with ideas. The only Troll present normally at night is Sky Toronto himself. Troll Village Library The Troll Village library is a rarely visited location in the village and thus far the only ones to do so regularly are Queen Poppy and Branch. The library contains Scrapbooks of various topics but their largest section is on hugging, which consists of 3 isles labelled "hugs", "hugs continued" and "Hugs continued continued". Its smallest section is "Practical matters", Branch's favourite section, it is obvious he is the only one who likes that section as its the only section that is cobwebbed over. To enter the library, Trolls are dropped into a mine cart that takes them on a short journey. Afterwards they arrive back where they started. It is clear there is no reason for it and the ride is pointless, but Poppy defends it "because its fun". Category:Locations